Fremione Relaxing
by AlwaysWhoLockedMinds
Summary: All characters and their rights belong to Jk Rowling.


Hermione had been spending the last couple of days of summer at the Burrow. The beginning of 6th year was about to begin, so they were throwing an end of the year party. There was a bunch of home cooked foods, desserts, games, fireworks, and some drinks being passed around. Hermione had turned in early, not really feeling the party and wanting to be alone. She had been sitting on her bed just looking at the book in her hand, her mind not letting her read it.

She let out a frustrated groan as she slammed the book closed and threw it to the end of the bed. There was a small knock on the door as the book landed, "You okay in there?", came a gentle voice from the other side. "Yes..", Hermione replied. The door opened slightly and Fred's head appeared in the crack. "It doesn't sound or look like you are love.", he said and entered the room. The door clicked shut behind him and he knelt on the floor next to her.

"What is the matter?", he asked while gently laying his hand over hers. "It is frustrating that Harry and Ginny are flaunting around being love birds, and then there is Ron and Pansy.", she said while hissing the last part in distaste. There was one thing she just could not understand, and that was how he chose Pansy over her. Hermione was still heated over that even though it had happened almost a year prior and she had moved on. Even though her relationship was going well and steady, not a soul knew about it outside of the 2 of them, which frustrated her even more. "All I see all day is snogging, handholding, and cuddling. Plus all the talk of love and just…. Ugh.", she said and finally took her eyes away from the window that had been watching as the two pairs did their couple things.

Fred gently turned her head towards him, bringing her dark brown eyes to meet his golden brown ones. "I am sorry love. But you know how Ronald would act if he learned about us.", he said softly. "I could care less what he thinks. Ron chose that bitch over me and he doesn't rule my life! He has zero say in who I can date.", she said and snarled as his name left her lips. He sighed, "I know, but if you feel that way we will come out tonight." A frown formed on her face. "Why are we waiting?", she questioned. "Because my Hera is tense and a bit mad. She needs some help relaxing", he replied before gently pressing his lips against hers.

Hermione's eyes closed as her lips meet his. Butterflies still filled her stomach just like the first time his lips had landed on hers. She soon found her hands threading through his hair, oh how she liked that he kept it long. Fred's hands rested on her hips, tugging her so she was sat on the edge of the bed. He nibbled at her bottom lip, causing her to moan some. Her lips slowly parted, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. His tongue ran over hers, causing her to moan and tug at his hair some.

His groan rumbled in his throat, fingers digging into her hips slightly. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and fighting for dominance. Hermione pulled away, trying to catch her breath. Fred's mouth ran along her jaw, leaving kisses along the way. His teeth gently nibbled and pulled at her earlobe, causing her to gasp. His lips continued down her neck, nipping and sucking as the continued their way down. Her moans filled the room as he kept leaving red and purpling spots in their wake. His hands ran lightly up her sides, barely touching which caused her to shiver slightly.

Fred continued to kiss down her collar bone, over the top of her shirt. His lips trailed down the curve of her right breast before nipping her hardening nipple. Her back arched into him and a groan left her lips. His fingers quickly unbuttoned her shirt, his mouth only leaving her hardened bug to push the shirt from her shoulders. His eyes ran over her chest, a small smirk forming on her lips. "Wearing the pink lace bra I helped pick out. Seems like you were hoping something like this would happen.", he teased. Hermione playfully slapped his shoulder and rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to wear it today." This time his eyes rolled but he said nothing.

His mouth returned to her nipple, running his tongue over it and her bra. The lace added a bit of a scratching feeling, which was somehow pleasing to her. Soft moans and groans left her lips as his mouth nipped, licked, and sucked at her swollen buds. His hand squeezed and pinched at her other breast and nipple before he switched. Hermione's hands gently tugged at his hair his moan vibrating her bud. His mouth and hands left their places, his arms wrapping around her to unhook her bra and toss it onto the floor next to him. He then ran his down her side and the front of her skirt.

"Left your butt Hera.", Fred said. She lifted her bottom from the bed, allowing him to pull off her skirt and the pink lace panties that matched her bra. He placed kisses to the inside of her thighs, working his way up to her throbbing center. She leaned backwards, letting her back rest against the bed. Her fingers threading through his soft locks again as his tongue ran over her clit. Her mouth opened and eyes closed, breath hitching in her throat. His tongue swirled around her most sensitive part starting slowly and getting faster. Her moans bounced off the walls, causing the silence to leave the room.

Fred's fingers slid into her, expertly finding her g-spot and rubbing against it, all while still sucking on her clit. Hermione's eyes flew open, "O-oh!". She pushed his head closer to her groin, moaning loudly. "Fred, I am so close.", she grunted. His younger ran over her twice more before he pulled his head and fingers away. She pouted angrily and looked up at him as he stood. His hands undid the button a zipper on his trousers pushing them and his boxers off, kicking them off. She watched, noticing how his cock bounced with each heartbeat.

He stepped between her legs, lining himself up with her, and easily pushed himself inside. They both moaned and groaned at the feeling. His hips slammed into her inner thighs before he slowly slid out and repeated the motion. His hands were around her hips, helping to keep her in place so she didn't slide up the bed too far. His eyes watched her as she gripped the sheets in her hands, her head rolling into the mattress, and the way her tits bounced with every thrust he made. Her back arched away from the bed as grunts, groans, and moans left her mouth.

Her walls started tighten around his cock as her orgasm flooded her body. "Fuck Fred!", she yelled and pulled at the sheets, causing them to pop off of a corner. Fred's fingers dug into her skin as she slammed into her. He grunted loudly as he tried to push himself over the edge too. The way her walls tightened and relaxed around his cock, her moans, and the look of pure pleasure on her face finally helped push him over. He slammed into her one last time before his release came.

He kept his hips pressed against hers as his cum filled her. "Bloody hell Hermione.", Fred panted after his own orgasm was over. His fingers and hands let go of her hips and he gently pulled out of her, causing them to groan one more time. He flopped onto the mattress next to her, pulling her body to his. She rested her head on his chest and he brushed her curly hair out of her face. "Feel better now?", he asked softly. "Loads better.", she replied tiredly. "Good. Now get some rest.", he said. "I love you Fred.", Hermione whispered. "I love you too my Hera.", he said before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

He grabbed his wand from the pillow next to him. Flicking his wrist, making their clothes appear back on their bodies and a blanket cover them. He pressed another kiss to the top of her head, smiling when a soft snore escaped her mouth. He held her against him, realizing how lucky he had gotten when she agreed to go on that first date with him. He smiled to himself before closing his eyes, allowing the sleepiness that had taken crept up to him to take over.


End file.
